Parting Ways and New Beginnings
by forthelulz
Summary: Hiruma Yoichi x Mamori Anezaki, Mamori always wanted to say goodbye in a way that she would not regret not knowing that her action will reward her in the end.


Parting ways had always been bittersweet. Like all things, every journey will eventually come to an end. The trials have not been easy to overcome. We all struggled to reach an almost impossible. Now it's all over.

And it left such an aching empty space in my heart.

But endings may give way for new beginnings. All of us now looked forward to achieving a bigger dream, drudging on to face the unpredictable future with courage in hand.

College would never turn out like High School. It will never be the same. Sena can no longer be with us. The Deimon Devilbats can no longer have you as their leader. Everyone shall go on their separate ways. The ties that tightly bind us all together shall now slowly unravel with the passage of time.

But that's life. Nothing lasts forever. We knew this, didn't we, Hiruma-kun?

I watched as you typed silently on your trusty laptop, sitting casually on a wooden bench outside the Deimon Amefuto club room. Quiet. Oh so quiet, even if Kurita-kun and the others made quite a loud ruckus inside. The party that the rest of the team had set up for us had already gone on for hours. I could still hear their boisterous laughter even now.

Sena said that it was a goodbye graduation gift, an idea that he had thought of by himself. He acted like the leader that the rest of the team looked up to now. It was a tribute in itself for those of us who helped him grow up into the responsible man that he had become.

You joined enthusiastically at first. With guns ablaze, trademark loud laughter and energetic outbursts. But you slipped away silently, almost stealthily; and by that time, most of the team were too drunk to even notice that you were gone.

But I noticed you and followed you outside.

You kept quiet as I approached. Perhaps you did not notice, perhaps you did not care. Still, I took the courage to sit beside you. The short distance between us felt more like a mile wide. Even now you seem unreachable, untouchable. I wonder what I could do to break through that impenetrable wall.

"So what university will you attend to, Hiruma-kun?" I suddenly asked, looking at you intently as I did so. A half attempt at initiating small talk, an effort to break the near deafening silence.

Not that we don't converse. We do talk, even in sign language. And most of the time our topics revolved around football tactics or my managerial skills. Sometimes you would tease and curse. Then there were the days when you would threaten me with your guns and I would face you head on with only my mop in tow.

But you stayed silent.

You always had something to say before and yet now you continued on with your charade. You acted as if you haven't heard me, pretending as if nothing is wrong.

It is so unlike you to act like this and yet I know why you did so.

It still showed even if you try so hard to hide it underneath that well rehearsed poker face of yours. This empty ache that now plagued those of us who were forced to move on. We both longed for time to stop, to preserve all the happy moments for all eternity. Yet, like an unchanging curse, it will still move, faster than we would want to. Each damning second brought us closer to the inevitable end.

Both of us secretly afraid, knowing that everything might slip away into a long forgotten memory someday.

I closed my eyes, a small smile graced my features even if the feelings I had inside were bittersweet. There are so many things I had left undone. So many things left unsaid.

So many questions that I still wanted to ask…

Will we see each other again?

Will this be the last time?

Will you even remember?

A part of me did not want to wonder. A part of me did not want to spend the rest of my life living with regret.

So I kissed you.

Leaning forward, touching your cheek tenderly with my lips. It felt so soft and warm against my mouth. I could feel your whole body stiffened like a newly re-stringed bow.

Are you surprised, Hiruma-kun?

Are you surprised that this silly manager has learned to love you with all her heart? That you have managed to break through all my defences and remove all of my previous prejudices? That you taught me the greatest lesson of all?

"Thank you" I then whispered, as I moved to brush my lips against your ear.

Thank you for everything.

I stood up immediately right after and ran away, moving swiftly. Not even bothering to look back. In a way this is was how I wanted to say goodbye to you, parting without regret.

Tomorrow shall be a new beginning

Goodbye, Hiruma-kun.

* * *

A month has passed since then.

The feelings of sadness were now replaced by that giddy anticipation for a new chapter in my life.

I'm entering college today at Saikyoudai, one of the best colleges in Japan. A college also known for their incredible Amefuto team filled with only the best athletes with the best abilities. A part of me wishes I could be a part of that world again. Maybe I would try out as their manager or maybe I would support them by the lines but it would never be the same.

Everything would never be as it was before.

I wonder where you are right now. Will you will be attending college or do you even want to attend one at all. You always had that independent streak, always following your own path. You never even shared your plans for the future with me, disappearing mysteriously right after that night.

This classroom will be filled with new faces and friends. I think I shall surely miss your company. I will miss your over the top crazy ways.

The class was about to start now and I watched students walked in one by one. I scanned the room trying to find a familiar face.

Then there you were, suddenly walking cockily into the classroom with an AK47 held in one hand. Your blonde spiky head held up high as if you owned the world. And you simply sat on the seat beside mine even if the class was alphabetically arranged. Never mind that the 'Y' in Yoichi was twenty three letters away from the 'A' in Anezaki. Never mind if that if the poor student whom you stole a seat from is crying in fear. Never mind the fact that our professor was shaking in a corner, too scared to even scold you.

I could only smile at you as my heart leaped with joy.

And you grinned back at me.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I've written this story a year ago after I read the last chapter of Eyeshield 21. I actually never got around to finishing it until now. I hope you have enjoyed this little one-shot as much as I did. I feel that was implied in the last chapter that Hiruma and Mamori ended up together. It's not blatant but it's subtly impressed upon. A little OOC but bah, I did my best.

Anyway, review! Review! Review! And make this author happy!


End file.
